


Your Hip, Your Lips, You're Mine

by Yevadaras



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Femslash Week, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevadaras/pseuds/Yevadaras
Summary: What did Beau get up to at the cobalt soul and before the mighty Nein? Not as much as you might think.





	Your Hip, Your Lips, You're Mine

Beau groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, her knuckles hit the headboard above her and she groaned again, these tiny bunks would be the end of her. Every time she woke up she bumped her head and every time she stumbled back at night she bruised her toe.

Her muscles burned, she had fallen so many times she half expected never to stand straight again but alas she had stood again, and fallen again… and again… and again. She lowered her arms back down as she turned over onto her side and was immediately greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes and a smiling face. 

“What’cha doing there Beau?” Maika asked grinning, Beau could see the gap between her two front teeth and she was so close that she could count the many freckles on her face. Beau was dumbstruck, she couldn’t string two of her own thoughts together nevermind a sentence.

“Alright then, I’ll assume your silence means you’re not doing anything,” Maika said retreating back to her own bunk and rifling under the covers for a few seconds before standing straight up, somehow managing not to smack her head on the upper bunk. She turned around holding two bottles of wine in her hand and a key in the other, shaking the bottles a little so the glass clinked together, she grinned a somehow larger smile and made eye contact cocking her hip and raising her eyebrow in question. “Do you want to get into trouble?”

And Beau didn’t know if it was the curl of her hair, the white of her teeth or the sliver of dark skin she could see between her loose-fitting trousers and her shirt. But she forgot about the small bunk, her sore muscles or the godforsaken bruise on her toe, she grinned wide pressing her tongue against the back of her teeth in anticipation and got up from her bunk, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and nodded her head.

…

The scent of the city floated up to them, a sweet scent of freshly baked bread drifting from the bakeries mixed with freshly picked grapes from the wineries. Laughter could be heard from the street below but neither girl on the roof could hear.

“-Really you did that?” Maika choked out between laughs, her eyes crinkled and she covered her mouth trying to disguise her giggles.

“Yeah,” Beau replied leaning back on one arm, a bottle of wine firmly held in the other she lifted the bottle and drank sitting up to pass the wine to Maika and then slouching back into her relaxed position. “I promise, it really happened.”

Maika looked at her again with an incredulous gaze, lifting the bottle to her mouth and finishing the drink, Beau watched as she gulped her head was thrown back exposing the length of her neck, her throat bobbed and a thin river of sweat trailed down below her collar, She watched as the droplet ran down, down, down until she couldn’t see it any longer. 

As Maika lowered the bottle Beau saw a knowing glint in her eye, she advanced towards Beau crawling on her hands and knees, long twisted hair cascading down her arms. She placed a hand on Beau's arm, gently pulling her up from her position. Beau could feel her heart beating, it was a pounding in her head as Maika’s hand trailed from her arm, down to her elbow and curled around her wrist pulling Beau’s arm up to her waist. 

Maika’s eyes flickered back and forth from Beau’s brown eyes trailing down to her lips and back again, she moved her face closer until they were inches apart, the seconds felt like hours as Beau felt the featherlight whisper of breath against her mouth, she felt enveloped by Maika her brown eyes so dark and deep Beau almost felt that she could fall in.

And then she moved forward Beau closed the distance between them swiftly, too swiftly.

Maika reared back touching a hand to her forehead where a bump was already forming, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and full of surprise. The face Maika made and the absurdity of the situation caused Beau to snigger, and then giggle and then all of a sudden she was laughing, laughing, laughing, hugging her arms around her waist and screwing her eyes shut. 

She heard Maika’s tinkling laughter from a few feet away and opened her eyes, she saw Maika beautiful in the moonlight haloed around her frizzy hair, her limbs draped across herself and the floor. Her head was thrown back in mirth and she practically glowed in her happiness.

Beau advanced again moving her hands up to her face and positioning her head, she moved in again carefully, oh so carefully and they met in the middle, the laughter of a minute ago all but forgotten for the rhythm of back and forth between the two girls.


End file.
